There is an abundance of information available on the Internet through content on web pages, social networks, user generated content, as well as other sources of information, which are accessible via the world-wide web (WWW). Search systems make the access to such information speedy and generally cost effective. However, there are also certain disadvantages, one of which is the fact that even targeted searches to generally available information result in large amounts of ‘hits’ requiring the user to sift through a lot of unwanted information. The search is static by nature and over time, as more and more irrelevant data is available, the more difficult it is to get to meaningful information.
Various users of information are interested in more elaborate analysis of the information available through the Internet as well as the time-value of such information. That is, older information may be less important than newer information and the trends relating to the information may be more interesting than the data relating to the information at any given point in time. Current solutions monitor online behavior, rather than attempting to reach intents. For example, today advertisers attempting to target customers can merely do so based on where they go, what they do, and what they read on the web. For example, a user reading about the difficulties of a car manufacturer might be targeted for an advertisement to purchase that manufacturer's car, which would not necessarily be appropriate. In other words, today's available solutions are unable to distinguish this case from an article where the same company presents a new model of a car. Likewise, the prior art solutions are unable to correlate items appearing in such sources of information to determine any kind of meaningful relationship.
Today, advertising is all about demographics and does not handle true intent. Advertisers are trying to target people based on, for example, their age and music preferences, rather than capturing the target audience's true intentions. In search advertising, for example, when searching for “Shoes” the age and/or the gender of the user submitting the search query cannot necessarily affect the content of the advertisements displayed to the user. Advertisements for shoes are provided merely because searchers have the intent for shoes. However, this intent based approach is limited in scope and inaccurate in targeting the required audiences.
An ability to understand human trends dynamically and in real-time, as they are expressed, would be of significant advantage to advertisers, presenters, politicians, chief executive officers (CEOs) and others who may have an interest in deeper understanding of the information and the target of an audience's intent. Tools addressing such issues are unavailable today. Hence it would be therefore advantageous to provide such tools.